


Sir Harold vs. Samaritan the Dragon (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasy Au. Harold (knight) and John (unicorn of justice) fight Samaritan the dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir Harold vs. Samaritan the Dragon (Fanart)

  



End file.
